Volefur's Path
by Blue Sky Wanderer
Summary: T for violence. Volefur's life is full of hurt and anger. Blamed for murder as a kit, her clan had hated and shunned her for as long as she could remember. Can she ever clear her name and start anew? Or will her reputation precede her wherever she goes?
1. Prologue

Inside the warm nursery, the she-cat strained, belly heaving, while the worried medicine cat stood over her.

"I...can't...do it Sparrowsong!" the she-cat yowled.

"Just one more push, Fadinglight!" Sparrowsong murmured. "Just one last push and it will all be over."

The queen heaved and groaned as a small, dark lump fell into the nest. Sparrowsong immediately began to lick it.

As Fadinglight lay breathing heavily, she heard a gasp. Her head shot up in alarm.

"What's wrong Sparrowsong?"

The medicine cat hesitated. "N-nothing's wrong...it's just that this kit is...a little different."

"What do you mean by different?" Fadinglight urged.

"It's n-nothing. Congratulations. You have two lovely she-kits," Sparrowsong muttered as she placed the kit next to the one already nestled in Fadinglight's soft belly fur.

Fadinglight stared at the kit with wide eyes. She was tiny, with rather ugly patchy black and brown fur and a slightly crooked nose.

"I don't see what's wrong with her," Fadinglight demanded.

"There's nothing wrong," Sparrowsong said again. "She's fine. Just...different."


	2. Chapter 1

***Since this story takes place over a long period of time, this is the Clan at the time Volefur was an apprentice.***

Shadowclan

Leader: Rowanstar- large dark gray tom with amber eyes

Deputy: Morningsight- gingery gray she-cat with yellow eyes

Medicine Cat: Sparrowsong- dark ginger and white she-cat with green eyes

_Apprentice: Tanglepaw_

Warriors:

Duskwhisker- brown tom with black stripes and blue eyes

Eaglecry- gray tabby tom with green eyes

_Apprentice: Volepaw_

Mousepelt- long-legged dusty brown tom with amber eyes

_Apprentice: Viperpaw_

Spottedwing- sleek white she-cat with black spots and green eyes

Rainshine- sleek tortoiseshell she-cat with blue eyes

_Apprentice: Honeypaw_

Darkclaw- mottled bracken-colored tom with dark brown legs and yellow eyes

Fadinglight- silver she-cat with darker specks and dark blue eyes

Pineheart- light brown tabby tom with pale green eyes

_Apprentice: Dovepaw_

Sparkfur- thick-furred ginger she-cat with yellow eyes

Apprentices:

Volepaw- patchy brown and black she-cat with a crooked nose and pale green eyes

Honeypaw- pretty light brown tabby with a white chest and blue eyes

Viperpaw- skinny brown tom with ice blue eyes

Tanglepaw- black tom with yellow eyes

Dovepaw- pinkish-gray she-cat with dark green eyes

Queens:

Berrytail- long-furred black she cat with a white chest and hazel eyes

Elders:

Mapledawn- brown tabby she-cat with blue eyes

Lionclaw- golden brown tom with fading fur and amber eyes


	3. Chapter 2

"Do you need anything?"

"I'm fine Pineheart, stop worrying."

"And the kits?"

"They're suppose to open their eyes anytime now. Why don't you stay for a while?"

I hear voices and smell the familiar smell of my mother as I wake up from a nap. Squirming, I hesitantly open my eyes.

"Hey little one, did you finally decide to open your eyes?" A large face hovers over me, gazing at me lovingly. My father. I let out a little mew and bashfully snuggle closer to my mother, who licks me on the head.

"Well someone's a little shy. Let's see if your sister Honeykit is awake yet."

My ears perk up. I know Honeykit means the small furry ball that I share my mother with. I wobble over to her and nudge her, falling on her in the process.

Honeykit jerks awake with with a squeak and her eyes flick open.

"Hello!" I mew brightly.

Honeykit blinks and replies "H-hi..."

"Pineheart! Hunting patrol!" A gray head pokes into the nursery. "Hello Fadinglight. I see the kits are finally up and about. We'll wait by the camp entrance Pineheart."

"I'm coming," my father nuzzles my mother and rushes out.

I turned towards my mother and stare at her silvery face and sparkly eyes.

"What is Honeykit?" I ask.

"Honeykit is your sister's name," she replies gently.

"What's my name?" I wonder.

"Your name is Volekit."

Volekit. I like it.


End file.
